


Parents' Problems

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, being a parent is hard, suga is jealousy of Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: "They want to steal our boys, Daichi. And it is all Akaashi’s plan”.(Or the one where Suga doesn't want Akaashi near his kids).





	Parents' Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Problemas dos Pais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839932) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> Don't take this too seriously.  
> It was inspired by those: https://pin.it/yghkmeu4htmbpo  
> https://pin.it/zlfxjpd3q5cagp

    Suga is acting strangely, more quiet than usual, but Daichi can't figure out why. He has been like this since they had come back from the camp training with Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Shinzen High and Ubugawa High.

    “I don’t like Akaashi” Suga says out of the blue, like he was engaged in a conversation with him all along.

    This confuses Daichi. He remembers seeing his boyfriend smiling at the boy and thought that they would bond over, since Akaashi also seemed to have to deal with a lot of craziness from his team.

    “Why is that?” he asks concerned, wondering if he had missed something. If Akaashi had hurt Suga, gods help him, because Daichi surely wouldn’t.

    Suga looked down to the floor. When he lifted his head, there was a fire on his eyes that oddly reminded him of Hinata on his dead serious mood. Daichi had to stop himself from taking a step back.

    “He helped Kageyama” Suga said as if that explained anything.

    Daichi was never one to read minds, but overall he understood Suga almost always. Now, though, he was lost as he had never be.

    “Isn’t this a good thing...?” he tried to resonate.

    “He acted like it was his duty to help him or whatever. Like he was the one who had to deal with them! He doesn’t know Kageyama! Worst of all, Hinata seemed to be impressed with him! What I did wrong?!” Suga exploded.

    “Hinata has even been practicing with him, and that Kuroo and Bokuto” Suga whispered. “I think they want to steal them. They want to steal our boys, Daichi. And it is all Akaashi’s plan”.

    “I’m mad and how can you not feel the same? They’re your children too!” Suga said, now directing his angry to him.

    Now Daichi could see where Suga was getting at and honestly he was a little mad too. He took care of his team 24/7. Nobody would take none of his children away. Akaashi should be glad that he would be left alive.

    “We’ll do what we have to do” Daichi promised him.

    Suga let himself be hugged and kissed, while he tried to distract himself of the worry of losing his precious children to a stranger. He was so scared, but Daichi promised him and his boyfriend never went back to his words. Plus, he looked as mad as him now.

    The next practice, the two of them constantly looked over their shoulders and when Hinata was telling a story that involved Akaashi to the team, he was downright forbidden of keeping any kind of contact with him.

    (Akaashi always wondered what made the whole team stop talking to him and looks scared to Daichi and Suga whenever they meet).

 


End file.
